1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to sense amplifiers, and more specifically, to primary sense amplifiers that use bipolar transistors.
2. Related Art
Memories have sense amplifiers that sense data present in an array of memory cells that are critical to the performance of the particular memory. Thus, the design of the sense amplifiers is considered significant. In a sensing scheme, the amplifier that is closest to the memory cells may be called a primary sense amplifier. The primary sense amplifier is generally the most critical in sensing quickly and reliably. Any improvement in the primary sense amplifier is likely to result in a measurable improvement in the overall memory.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to improve primary sense amplifiers.